


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by lavenderXprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Somnophilia, Spoilers, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderXprince/pseuds/lavenderXprince
Summary: Many mistakenly believed that the heinous events of the Tragedy of Duscur were perpetrated by the people of Duscur, but only thirteen-year-old Prince Dimitri knew the truth: there were greater forces at work. Eventually, the true culprits were captured and properly punished. Faerghus seized control over the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance, reuniting Fódlan. Now, ten years later, Prince Dimitri is being crowned King of Fódlan.But to Felix, he’ll always be a bloodthirsty boar.(On temporary hiatus)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

Whenever Felix looked at the boar, he felt a rush of emotions.

First came disgust. No matter how hard he tried, he could never shake the image of a blood-covered Dimitri from his mind. He could still see Dimitri’s ghastly grin as he wrung a soldier’s neck with his bare hands. He would never forget the laugh that he had belted out after all of the opposing forces had been decimated.

It had been unhinged. It had been evil. The laugh of a madman. Of a monster.

Next, Felix felt a deep sense of admiration and affection. When they were children, Felix had always clung to Dimitri. Rodrigue was a frequent visitor of the royal palace in those days, and Felix had often accompanied him. Felix and Dimitri always played together, sparred together, ate together, slept together. They were inseparable. Wherever Dimitri went, Felix was by his side. When the visit inevitably ended and Felix had to return home, the two of them exchanged letters until their next meeting. 

Back then, he had been amazed by Dimitri’s supernatural physical strength. One of his favorite pastimes had been challenging Dimitri to lift heavy objects. A chaise, a statue of Loog, a dining table. He had not realized that such power was a sure sign of a beast.

The last emotion he felt for the boar was hatred. He hated the monstrous side of him. He hated that it had devoured his friend, murdering the innocent boy that Dimitri had once been.

But most of all, he hated that, despite everything, Felix still loved him.

Felix slumped against the wall as he eyed the boar from across the room. The beast stood on his hind legs, smiling and laughing as people congratulated him on his new title.

He wore a blue topcoat, and a silver brooch in the shape of a lion was affixed to the lapel. Half of his golden hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail. The other half hung loose at his shoulders. He wore a pair of white gloves that matched his polished white boots and his cravat. 

Just looking at him made Felix want to retch. Animals should not wear such fine garments.

Felix really didn’t want to be there. He would rather be at home, where he could seclude himself in his chambers or at the training grounds. Hell, he’d rather be running through Ailell barefoot.

His father had forced him to attend. After Felix announced that he absolutely would not go, his father had started lecturing Felix about the duty they had as Fraldarius men to the royal family. Felix had agreed to come just to shut him up.

Felix threw back another glass of wine. He had no interest in mingling with anyone here, and he couldn’t leave. He was aware that his father had ordered the servants to keep an eye on him. If he were to slip away, he’d have to listen to a lengthy lecture later, and his father would probably forbid him from training for a week.

And so, Felix had forced himself to sit through Dimitri’s coronation, the dinner, and now here he was, at the reception. He downed glass after glass of wine until everything around him began to blur. He knew his hangover would be brutal, but he just needed something to get him through this night. Something to numb him to his emotions. Something to keep his mind off that damn boar.

“I am so pleased that you are in attendance, Felix. I was worried that you might not come.”

Felix had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed Dimitri make his way towards him. He glowered at the boar and scoffed.

“I’m sure,” Felix slurred, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dimitri furrowed his brows. Felix hated that look. That mock-concern. As if he truly cared about Felix. As if he thought of anything aside from satiating his bloodlust.

“Felix, are you quite all right?” Dimitri asked.

“Why don’t you wipe that stupid look off your face and reveal you true form?” Felix spat, ignoring Dimitri’s question.

Dimitri glanced around them. Felix’s outburst had drawn eyes in their direction.

“Felix, please,” Dimitri pleaded in a hushed voice, “You are causing a scene. Let us go somewhere else to discuss this.”

“If you think I’m going anywhere with you, you’re even more insane than I thought.”

Dimitri wrapped his fingers around Felix’s wrist. His grip was firm, but just shy of painful. He knew exactly how much strength to use.

“Why must you act like this?” Dimitri sighed. He did not appear to be annoyed with Felix’s antics, just weary.

“I don’t know,” Felix snapped. “Why don’t you ask Glenn? Is he still speaking to you? Are you the two of you still having chit-chats every damn hour of the day?”

Dimitri glowered at Felix, and Felix winced. He knew that he had crossed a line with his last remark, but his pride would not allow him to apologize.

Dimitri’s grip on Felix’s wrist tightened. Felix clenched his teeth.

“Let go of me, you bastard,” Felix shouted as he tried to break free. Dimitri dragged him through the crowd of people. Guests stepped forward to speak with Dimitri, but when they noticed the stern expression on his face, they backed away.

“Your Highness, where are you going?” Gilbert appeared just as they reached the doors to the main hall.

Dimitri shot Gilbert a pleasant smile that could only be described as ‘kingly.’

“Felix is feeling unwell, so we are going out for some fresh air,” he lied.

Gilbert waved his hand, “Please allow a servant to take care of that, Your Highness. This is a party to celebrate your coronation, after all. The guest of honor cannot leave.”

Dimitri gave a hearty laugh. The sound made Felix want to punch him.

“Thank you, my friend,” Dimitri said, “But, truth be told, I am also starting to feel somewhat fatigued, myself.”

Gilbert bowed, “Forgive me, Your Highness. I was remiss; I should have noticed your condition. If you are tired, please do not force yourself to remain here. I will inform our guests.”

“Thank you, Gustave.”

Dimitri dragged Felix out of the palace and into the gardens. Brilliant blue flowers sprawled in all directions. Normal flowers would not be able to survive the frigid temperatures and harsh snowstorms of Faerghus, but these had been enchanted. They were always in bloom, persevering though even the heaviest of snowfalls.

The paved garden path was lit with lanterns. Banners depicting Dimitri’s visage hung from them. Felix rolled his eyes. They had really gone all-out to decorate for his coronation.

The biting winter air helped Felix regain some of his senses. 

He jerked his arm away from Dimitri. Dimitri released him.

“So,” Felix said, crossing his arms. “Why did you drag me out here?”

Dimitri gave a thoughtful hum. Felix crossed his arms. He watched as Dimitri glanced up at the sky, at the crescent moon that hung there, surrounded by a sea of twinkling stars.

Finally, Dimitri said, “We used to be such good friends.”

“Used to be. It’s all in the past,” Felix snapped. “Get to the point.”

“The other day, I found a bundle of letters,” Dimitri said. “They were from you, back when we were children. I thought they’d surely been lost. Do you remember how we used to write to one another?”

“Yeah, I remember. I burned all of the ones you sent me.”

That was a lie. Felix had _wanted_ to set fire to them all, but he had not been able to bring himself to do it. Instead, he reread the letters from time to time, and a small, foolish part of him liked to believe that somewhere, deep down inside that boar, his best friend still lived.

“That’s a shame.” The boar genuinely appeared to be upset. For the briefest of seconds, Felix almost regretted his words.

Then, he shook his head.

“If you brought me out here just to reminisce—”

“What happened to us, Felix? Where did we go wrong?”

Felix blinked. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the boar to say, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“You know where you went wrong, you damn beast.”

“Felix—"

“I’m going back inside,” Felix huffed.

Without Dimitri to support him, his gait was slightly unsteady. The wine had affected him more than he’d thought.

“Felix, wait!” Dimitri attempted to grab him, but Felix twisted just out of his reach.

He successfully avoided Dimitri, but he threw himself off balance.

Then, he was falling. He hit the ground. Everything went black.

…

When Felix woke up, he was in a bed. His head was pounding, and he was extremely thirsty.

It took him a while to realize that he was not in his own bedroom. He tried to sit up, but something was weighing him down.

Thick, muscular arms were flung over his shoulder, pinning him against the bed. He felt something warm pressed against his back.

He was not alone.

Felix shrugged the arm off of him and turned to face his bedmate.

Dimitri rest at his side. Felix watched him through bleary eyes. When he was asleep, he looked so peaceful. Felix could almost believe that this was his long-lost best friend.

Felix glanced around the room. His surroundings were faintly familiar…

Eventually, he realized he was in a guestroom in the palace.

Surely this was a dream. When was the last time he’d shared a bed with the boar? And when was the last time the boar had slept so soundly, not haunted by nightmares of bloodshed and gore?

Felix brushed his fingers along the side of Dimitri’s face.

“Dima,” he croaked. It had been so long since he’d called him that. These days, he was calling Dimitri everything but a child of Sothis.

Sometimes, when they’d shared a bed as children, Felix would keep himself awake until after Dimitri had fallen asleep. He’d pretend to be asleep, all the while tracking Dimitri’s breathing until his breaths became deep and even.

Then, once he was sure that Dimitri was no longer awake, he would stare at him. Felix would look at his long eyelashes and his small pink mouth. He would study the way Dimitri’s hair was splayed out on the pillowcase. Sometimes, if he were feeling especially courageous, he would touch Dimitri’s face. The touches were always light and quick, so that if Dimitri were to awaken, Felix could claim that they had been an accident.

Felix gazed down at the grown man beside him. He still had the same long eyelashes. His mouth was larger, but it was still the same glossy shade of pink. His long hair had been released from its ponytail, and now fanned out around his face.

Felix felt an urge to touch Dimitri as he had back then. Normally he would have suppressed it, but he was _sure_ that this was a dream. And it was only in his dreams that he could express his true feelings.

Felix untied the cravat at Dimitri’s neck and tossed it onto the floor. Then, he unbuttoned Dimitri’s topcoat.

Underneath the topcoat, Dimitri wore a suit. Felix fumbled with the buttons of the jacket, and then the buttons of Dimitri’s dress shirt, all the while cursing under his breath. Finally, he managed to undo them all. He pushed the cloth aside, baring Dimitri’s chest.

Felix traced his fingers down Dimitri’s sternum, right between his pecs. It was so unfair. While Dimitri had developed bulky muscles, Felix’s frame had remained small and slender. He cursed his genetics.

Felix’s hands continued to traverse Dimitri’s body. He massaged the cross-shaped scar on his right breast. Then, he moved down. First caressing Dimitri’s waist, then his abs. He stopped at Dimitri’s hips, just above his waistband.

Felix wanted to touch him more. He wanted to leave his touch along every inch of Dimitri’s skin.

Felix unbuttoned Dimitri’s pants. His penis sprung free of its restraints and smacked against Felix’s cheek.

It was _massive_.

Felix tried to evaluate it. It was…big. For a moment, that was the only adjective that came to mind. Big, thick, slightly curved. The pink head was already beading with precum. Felix wrapped his hands around the girthy cock and rubbed it slowly.

Then, Felix flicked out his tongue. He experimentally pressed it against the shaft, just above Dimitri’s balls. Then, he moved, licking a stripe all the way up to the head.

He buried his nose into the tuft of blond hair at the base, inhaling Dimitri’s scent. He had a deep, earthy smell, like freshly cut grass or a warm spring day. Usually, Felix avoided getting close to Dimitri, so it had been a long time since he had been able to sniff him like this.

He drew back and glared at Dimitri’s dick, as though it were an opponent in battle.

Then, he parted his lips and nudged the head into his mouth. He pushed it deeper, forcing it down his throat until he gagged. He was only able to take a third of it. He jerked his head back and coughed.

Dimitri’s eyes flew open. He glanced down at Felix, bent over his crotch, saliva dribbling down his chin. He seemed to have trouble processing everything. When he finally realized what was happening, his face reddened.

“F-Felix!” Dimitri sputtered as leapt off the bed. Felix snorted. This _had_ to be a dream. There stood the newly crowned King of Faerghus, with messy hair and wild eyes, his pants undone, and his massive dick hanging out. 

Dimitri seemed to realize this, and he stuffed his privates back into their proper place.

“Felix,” Dimitri repeated, calmer, but still bewildered. “What…what were you doing?”

“What did it look like I was doing? Giving your dick mouth-to-mouth?”

Dimitri cringed at Felix’s vulgar language.

“You…you are still intoxicated. I will request that a servant bring you some water.”

Before Felix could protest, Dimitri darted out of the room.

Felix flopped back onto the bed. Nothing ever went well for him. Not even in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a short, sexy one-shot for Felix's birthday. How am I already over two thousand words into the story, but they haven't done anything more than argue?
> 
> [Twitter (NSFW, 18+)](https://twitter.com/lavenderXprince/)


End file.
